To the Time of the Originals
by SilentSenses
Summary: Title & summ might change. Caroline and Jeremy to people don't seem to get a lot of screen time together are thrown into the past. And with it they might get to change the future when they start rooming with the Originals.
1. Where the Heck am I?

**Okay I've just finished writing this and it's basically late at night so I had to rush because I want to sleep. I know there's a lot of stories with sending different members of the TVD gang to the time of the Originals but I wanting to try it since the idea would not leave me alone. It kept taking a constant form so I had to write especially with my recent Carlijiah fever.**

* * *

Why_ does my head hurt. _I groaned. I felt around my surroundings and concluded this wasn't my bed. Opening my eyes and rubbing my head I found myself looking at trees. This caused me to pull away from the ground immediately and get up. Though I had cradle my head quickly because the motion left my brain spinning.

"What the hell!" Looking around I noted that it was close to-night time which was weird cause I clearly remembered it being morning. I felt something weighing on my back. It was my school backpack! I don't remember having it on when I left the house. Taking it off I opened it up and found a notebook, my iPod and phone some pens and pencils, along with stuff I usually don't put inside like a First-Aid kit and a solar-powered flashlight.

Shaking my head I closed the bag unable to fully understand how I got into this mess. The entire forest seemed different in a way as I scanned for the path that would lead me out. I mean I've been here many times heck everybody in Mystic Falls has at one point made some trip there. It was like a coming of age ritual when you live in a small town with little entertainment.

"Is anybody out there? Help!" I shouted. All I could see was the Mystic Falls forest and the weird thing is I don't sleep walk so I don't know I got here. _Might as well find a way out of here_ I thought.

Walking for what seemed like forever, the route took me no where familiar. _Maybe if I try to find the river then I'll get a clue_ I thought. Looking at my watch it read 8:30 p.m. Wait a minute..._ My phone!_ Why the hell didn't I think of it before when I saw it. Oh probably cause I thought I could find my way out unless someone decided to _rearrange_ the entire land.

Taking it out from its pocket my luck shined on me because the cell was charged but sank when I found no _fricken bars_! That was just grand just beautiful! Note the heavy sarcasm which is handy in this case.

Waving the phone around like an idiot searching for a signal a sign of life, I managed to find nothing in the air. "There better be a blackout with cables cut out" That'd be why I can't find anyone.

Sighing at my luck I kicked a rock "Why me. Why do I get stuck in all of these messy situations? This better not be another psycho kidnapping."

Might as well stop moping and get my Forbes attitude back, it wasn't like this was the first time I've tried to get home after an occasionally buzz from parties. I just have keep walking till I stumble on something familiar.

Tree...

Tree...

Dead Tree...

Broken Branch...

Singing Birds...

Everything is endless, how am I supposed to get home know? Spinning in a circle I never noticed how tall these trees were before."Help anyone. Damon this is a really mean joke."

What it was possible of him to play some childish prank on me considering he's going back to the Bad Boy phase of I-go-by-my-rules. Ever since Elena choose Stefan and was accidentally turned into a vampire. Which reminds me I had a my whole day planned out for me and Elena in Vampire 101 class.

_North or South_

_West or East_

_Which way shall I take?_

Humming to myself was the only distraction left to occupy my journey of someone's fetish of playing _Alice in Wonderland. _

"**_Hellooo_**! Can someone hear **_me_**?"

Thank God! I'm not alone here but please don't be a serial killer. Not that I can't defend myself being a vampire and all, it's just that I don't want this being a clichéd scene from a horror movie. The typical air-headed hot chick getting chased by a psycho killer on the loose with a sharp pointy object through the woods. Leave that to Hollywood thank you very much.

The call didn't sound so distant so that meant whoever sent it was near by so I don't have to use super speed to get to them. I wonder why my vampire hearing didn't catch it before, probably cause I wasn't paying attention.

"Keep talking so I can get to you."

I jogged forward as the voice kept closing in."I'm here. Friend or foe."

Contemplating on that I shouted. "Friend!"

Just as it was said I caught sight of a figure and an instant I met up with Jeremy Gilbert.

"Jeremy, what are you doing here?!" Disbelief crossed both of our minds,speaking out at the same time."Caroline how'd you get here!?"

He looked tired as shit ...kinda of like hangover gone terribly wrong. Though what caught my attention was that he was also wearing a backpack not like mine of course but it gave me a foreshadowing feeling.

Jeremy said." Do you know how to find a way out?" I shook my head no. "Funny thing is that I don't remember taking a detour here."

" You didn't by chance encounter any one else trapped inside?" I asked.

He responded. "No. All I remember is the Mystic Grill and going home. Nothing else but I have a feeling it has to do with the supernatural, no offense Caroline."

"None taken. I just glad I'm not alone because" Hesitating for the right words" I'm really hoping its not some weird kidnapping or ritual."

He took out his phone and waved it around like I had previously done."Don't bother there's no recipation whatsoever out in no-man's land."

"Well technology sucks right now." Chucking the phone back in his pocket."And this forest has no funken exit!"

Taking his hand in mine I replied" It won't do us any good standing around and not doing nothing. We might as well walk untill something happens."

Jeremy grasped my hand in return sighing but who could blame him. We don't come out of one problem without getting pushed into another. The sun began to set down and we both paced out into unknown of our lives.

* * *

**A/N: Hello people I hope you guys like the story. So you know the drill...Read and Review. Leave comments, thoughts on what has been read.**

**Bye bye for now.**


	2. Bonding the Unusual

**Thank you for all of your reviews and alerts and appreaction for the story. Thanks go to Clara, Zoey24, Goddess of magic, fictionfanatic1234 and Kat7CA. Enjoy reading and I'm sorry if there are some mistakes remember I'm human and we all make them.**

* * *

"Soo.. do you wanna be Toto?"

Caroline popped the question out because frankly she couldn't stand the awkwardness of wandering around the forest like a bunch of idiots who lost the map and won't ask for directions. "Wait. What are you talking about?"

Jeremy thought it was pretty much random but it did break the silence that engulfed them since their meeting.

"You know The Wizard of Oz's Toto. Or would you rather be someone from Syfy's TinMan."

"No I'd rather be the TinMan from Syfy, he had more bad ass in him."

He Karate chopped the air with his left arm for emphasis causing Caroline to smile. "Does that make you Dorothy then?"

"Yes it does. Though unfortunately my ruby-red slippers are getting polished at the moment." She joked back. Clicking her own shoes into the ground she said." Unless these have magic. There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home!"

Singing off the last part made Jeremy think back to a memory of one Halloween when Caroline actually did dress up as Dorothy. She was eleven and insisted for him on being the scarecrow since coincidently he was dressed like one, though in his defense he was trying to be a _scary_ one. She had dragged along the night and endured having most of the old people gushing over them and pleading for them to sing_ "The Yellow Brick Road". _

He told her of the memory. "At least we got more candy." She responded. "More than if you'd had just gone with Elena dressed as Raggedy Anne and Bonnie like Pocahontas."

"Fair enough." He held his hands out in surrender. He really couldn't complain in that department since all he and Caroline had to do was put some puppy dog eyes and the grown-ups drop a whole bag of sweets into their pumpkins.

Caroline liked talking to Jeremy for a change considering they rarely interacted this past year with the Originals coming into town along with the hybrids, as well as him being compelled away from town. Top that with her Daddy issues and a hybrid boyfriend sired to a stalking Hybrid Original, there really wasn't any time to have a moment enjoy whatever was left of being a teen. You know before she have to move because of the nonaging thing that comes with the vampire status.

It was nice having friend (_Who Can Be A Guy_) who could just make let you get an hour of forgetting the shit load of supernatural crap hovering around Mystic Falls. They returned to walking in silence watching the last rays of sun recede away followed by the dark. "How long have we been walking? This is _just_ ridiculous, we've grown up near this forest and thrown God knows how many parties! Yet we can't find navigate our way out of it."

She huffed like a child denied of their favorite toy and crossed her arms. Though Jeremy had to agree but because he was a guy the rules dictated him against throwing tantrums. "I think we're going to have to stop for the night and wait for morning. By then we'll have some idea where we are heading."

"Wait if we need light I've got a flashlight in my bag."

"Why do you carry a flashlight? Not that I'm complaining since it's basically useful right about now."

Caroline choose to ignore his implication on it being weird to just be randomly carrying a flashlight and instead concentrated on unburing it from her bag. "I don't know" Rolling her eyes with that response" I just woke up with a survivor stocked backpack like I going hiking."

"What about you?"

She lit the lamp up receiving a better view of the dirt filled road." Same thing here. I woke up with a killer hangover which I haven't experienced since last year."

"Probably cause you were either high on drugs or alcohol." She imputed sarcastically. Which only made him annoyed "Like you didn't do any yourself."

"There's a difference I choose liquor not the medicine cabinet."

"Okay we _both _did different stupid things. Now are we can stand here and criticize each other or can I finish the story."

She twirled the metal like a baton and sighed " Fine" was the grumbly sound he heard" Finish your little story, it might give us a clue on how we got here."

"Like I was saying...I found myself lying on the ground and a book bag with me. There was a lighter, couple of books, writing utensils, candy and a Gilbert heirloom a swiss knife. I walked around a bit and started yelling for help when my phone wouldn't work."

He finished off shrugging "And you know the rest."

Caroline contemplated what he said. He arrived the same way she did and however they got here and whoever sent them here apparently was generous enough to give supplies for who knows what."All I remember is shopping, going to the Grill, talking to Bonnie and then going home. But I was supposed to meet Elena at the Boarding House to pry her away from Damon's and Stefan's "Debate" on how to teach her vampirism."

Jeremy kicked a stone" I was working at the Grill, hung out with Matt and Tyler and watched my sister try not to kill me while Bonnie's casting spells for protection against the Originals."

"This seems to be my new agenda for the day." He said dryly like every teenage boy goes through this stuff.

They at this moment couldn't figure out what was "out of the ordinary" (Mystic Falls version) with the day. Everything's rolling around the way a country tries to patch itself up after a big and disastrous war. The survivors attempt to pick themselves up and figure what to do with the odd situation thrust upon them from the battle.

"We might as well just sleep out here for the night."

"Seriously on the ground?!"

"No in the air Caroline, of course on the ground where else." Jeremy shot back as he dumped his bag on the ground while he searched for a comfortable place to settle in.

She did the same thing and stood quiet. She wasn't really trying to come off as bitchy it's just that the actual act of sleeping on the floor only made what was happening to them even more real. "Sorry."

He cushioned his back against the tree with his backpack and watched her do the same as she distanced 4 feet to his right side. They both faced each other but not really looking at anything.

"It's all right, I mean it's not like we asked to have these things thrown at us." Jeremy whispered. He tossed his weight onto his back and closed his eyes.

His goodnight involved "Don't suck my blood in my sleep."

Hers was "Well don't stake me in my sleep."

Who would've thought the neurotic blond baby vamp would be paired off with the ex-druggie turned medium doppleganger's brother. What an unlikely pair to trust each other two start off an epic journey.

* * *

**A/N: I know there aren't any Originals in this chap but I promise the next one will have them being introduced. But I hope you guys liked it and if so the review button is down below. See you later my lovely readers, Bye for now!**


End file.
